thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pippycat/Unwanted Camps
So, this is an idea I came up with when writing Evie Vermillion's backstory, so I made this blog post to keep it all in one spot and organized. If you want to make a tribute that is part of one of the Unwanted Camps, please leave a comment telling me which tribute, and make sure to ask for permission! Thanks. :3 Premise Instead of going to a child home in their district, some children who are unwanted will go off to a secret spot in the district or outside of the district, somewhere other citizens won't find. There, they team up with other children to survive, stealing from the district and farming, doing whatever they can to work together to survive. They are outcasts to society, who want things to go their own way. Each camp has a leader, and the camps steal from Peacekeepers to get communication devices to stay in touch with the other camps throughout Panem. Once someone is 18, they can either leave the camp to create their own life, or stay and help longer. The only time they venture back into society is on Reaping Day. The Camps There is a camp in each district, and in big districts or Career districts, there may be up to two different camps. The camps are ranked in order of superiority, which can be judged by size, power, leader, or, how well their members work together. Lesser-ranked camps will rely on higher-ranked camps sometimes for help, whether that be through communication or the pretty much impossible trip to another district. No children who have attempted the travel to the other districts are known to be alive. Camp Alpha The first camp to be founded, located in the deep forests outside of District 7. This camp is the only one in the district, and is large in number of children. They hunt in the forest and make weapons out of nature, can farm on their own, and become good with combat after spending a while in the harsh forest where they hide. Statistics Location: 'Outside of District 7 '''Leader: '''Adira, female, aged 21 (arrived age 3) '''Deputy: '''Waldrom, male, aged 16 '''Members: '''18 '''Order of Founding: '''1st Camp Beta Camp Beta was the third to be founded, located outside of District 5. It is currently the only camp in it's district, but has high ranking because of its members intelligence and skills with technology. It is very small, due to the small population in District 5, but gets along just fine. It is usually one of the most peaceful camps. Statistics '''Location: '''Near the fence of District 5 '''Leader: 'Evie Vermillion, female, aged 15 (arrived age 10) '''Deputy: '''N/A (small camp, not in need of a deputy leader) '''Members: '''5 '''Order of Founding: '''3rd Camp Gamma Located inside of District 2, Camp Gamma is medium-sized as far as population, but very skilled with weapons as they come from a Career district, but not so with survival skills, as they hide out inside the district, in an abandoned building. The children there aren't Careers; instead they may have been raised as Careers but didn't want that life, so they came out to live a more peaceful one. Stiatistics '''Location: '''Abandoned part of District 2 '''Leader: '''Flint Sediment, male, aged 17 (arrived age 12) '''Deputy: '''Crystal Springs, female, aged 12 (arrived age 11) '''Members: '''11 '''Order of Founding: Camp Delta Located outside of District 9, Camp Delta is medium in numbers, but after working in the fields or in a bakery their whole life, the children are typically smart and know how to get by very well. This camp can be low on defense, so whenever a kid comes that is very good with weaponry, they can become the new leader or one of the leaders-in-training (they have a slightly different system than the rest of the camps). Statistics Location: '''In the fields outside of District 9 '''Leader: '''Milo Grain, male, aged 18 (arrived age 15) '''Deputy: '''Sara Uli, female, aged 14 (arrived age 6) '''Leader-in-Training 1: '''Unknown '''Leader-in-Training 2: '''Unknown '''Leader-in-Training 3: '''Unknown '''Members: '''13 (Fay Karlilah and others) '''Order of Founding: Camp Epsilon Located outside of District 1, this camp is also fairly powerful, and is fairly large in number, being the only one in District 1. Like Camp Gamma, they are Career kids who don't want to be trained as Careers anymore. Camp Epsilon is known for being skilled with strategizing and manipulation, and as far as leader goes, they sometimes value beauty over knowledge. Statistics Location: '''Outside of District 1 '''Leader: '''Cordelia Heart, female, aged 17 (arrived age 13) '''Members: '''17 '''Order of Founding: Camp Zeta Located inside the Capitol, this camp is miniscule. It's located inside of an old training center, and they will kill anyone who tries to enter. These members are usually young run-aways, who still value the Career life a little bit. They aren't very trustworthy as far as the other camps are concerned, and usually only care about their own camp. Statistics Location: 'Old training center in the Capitol '''Leader: '''Luster Blue, male, aged 11 (arrived age 4) '''Members: '''6 '''Order of Founding: ' Camp Zeta-Eta Located in an old mineshaft of District 12, this camp isn't large in number, but makes up for it with their determination, hard work, and smarts. This camp doesn't have much to worry about besides food and water, when they venture up into the district for supplies. They send the oldest member, which is why being in Camp Zeta can be scary as you get older. That's why they need a fearless leader. Statistics '''Location: '''Abandoned mineshaft, under District 12 '''Leader: '''Tarun Shield, aged 16 (arrrived age 14) '''Deputy/Supply Bringer: '''Unknown, aged 19 '''Members: '''9 '''Order of Founding: Camp Eta This camp is located in an old factory in District 8, and is probably one of the most dangerous ones. Children don't want to end up in Camp Eta, but when they don't have anywhere else to go that's where they go. Camp Eta is very competitive and provides leaders, not followers. The leader is constantly changing, and once you're 18, you get forced out, as food and supplies are low for the amount of members. Statistics Location: '''Old textile factory in District 8 '''Leader: '''Unknown '''Members: '''10 (Felicity Caspian, Fay Caspian, Noma Caspian and others) '''Order of Founding: Camp Theta TBA Statistics Location: '''Outside of District 13 '''Leader: Deputy: Members: Order of Founding: Camp Iota TBA Statistics Location: Leader: Deputy: Members: Order of Founding: Camp Iota-Kappa TBA Statistics Location: Leader: Deputy: Members: Order of Founding: Camp Kappa TBA Statistics Location: Leader: Deputy: Members: Order of Founding: Category:Blog posts